Come Little Children
by Aerie Winterhold
Summary: This is a first ever one-shot for Ninjago! It is a stormy night in Ninjago and one of the ninja has a nightmare. Is it just a nightmare? Or is it real? Inspired by the song: Come Little Children. Naoko is owned by Wafflegirl0304! NaokoXKai.


~Come Little Children~

Night had scattered over the Earth; the sky clustered with ominous clouds, giving off an eerie sensation. Not too long after, rain pelted the Earth's soil, drenching everything in sight. It tapped onto the window of a certain ship, where the inhabitants there were in deep slumber. One twisted and turned, where sleep was insufferable. A voice rang out sharply in his mind, one of a haunted melody.

He stood in the middle of the woods, lost and flustered. The trees were spread out neatly and the moon's rays were able to peer through, giving off enough light to guide one back home. But where was home? How did he get there? Questions surfaced and answers unspoken.

The melody of the voice continued.

Come little children  
I'll take thee away  
Into a land of enchantment

Come little children  
The time's come to play  
Here in my garden of shadows

The voice seemed close, too close. Almost as if it stood next to him. He shivered, the goosebumps rising on his skin.

"Hello? Who's there?" He demanded.

As if on cue, a white small figure appeared in the woods, walking towards him but not seeing him. Then another small white figure emerged, almost ghostly as they began to play a game of tag. As he took a good examination of the figures. One was a young boy and the other a young girl. They were too occupied in their game to notice him.

Follow sweet children  
I'll show thee the way  
Through all the pain  
And the sorrows

As they played, the girl fell and began to cry. The boy rushed to her side to comfort her as he wrapped his arms around her. Even the boy began to cry. Blood began to ooze out onto the soil.

Weep not poor children  
For life is this way  
Murdering beauty  
And passions

Hush now dear children  
It must be this way  
To weary of life and deceptions

As he watched, he was utterly appalled. Those two children... They looked liked... Looked like...

The boy and girl calmed down and seemed tired. They supported each other as they got up and began their departure.

Rest now my children  
For soon we'll away  
Into the calm  
And the quiet

He was woken up with a cry of distress. His eyes wide with fright and he looked around his surroundings. He was back in the familiar room, hearing soft snores come from the vessels that were his brothers. His heart pounded vigorously inside his chest and he sighed, relieved to know it was just a dream. Or to put it another way: Nightmare.

Glancing around, he got out of bed and quietly left his room. As he headed for the kitchen to get a glass of warm milk, the hairs on the back of his neck rose. He shivered. That voice from his nightmare returned, only to finish off the haunted melody that it started in his head.

Come little children  
I'll take thee away  
Into a land of enchantment

Come little children  
The time's come to play  
Here in the garden of shadows

He heard the floorboard creak and instinctively he turned around. He saw Naoko, glaring at him through dark purple eyes. Her daggers brandished and pointed dangerously in his direction. She was wearing her pajamas but what kept him frozen stiff was the blood that oozed out from her chest.

"Kai!" Her cry was blood-curling and deafening. It was inhuman.

She charged at Kai who immediately dropped the milk that was in his grasp.

"Naoko!" He yelped.

* * *

_Hey everyone! I decided to do a one shot for Ninjago! I was on Youtube not too long ago listening to a song called: Come Little Children and as I kept listening to it over and over again, an idea struck! So, I wrote this! What do you think? Did it give you the chills? I know it gave me the chills when I was reading it :) _

_Anyway, Naoko belongs to Wafflegirl0304 so thanks Waffle for letting me borrow Naoko for this! :D _

_I would listen to the song: Come Little Children when the lyrics come, it'll give a more eerie presence to the story :) Now the song is stuck in my head! XD _

_Anyway, hope you all liked it! Don't forget to tell me your thoughts on the one-shot! _

_Love you all! :D _

_~Ninja Of Fire Kai~_

_aka_

_~TheLegendaryCrystalWolf~_


End file.
